I Love you, Sister
by ilovekaiba
Summary: Mithos Yggdrasill loved his sister more than anything…yet he disappointed her every day, making the decisions he did. Treating people the way he did. It was a vicious circle and whirlwind, and he hated himself for creating it. ONE SHOT


**KrAtOs LuVeR**: Hey, it's me! The nOOb that has only written two fictions so far…(sighs). I'm lame, aren't I, lol. Anyway, I'm writing this fiction, cause everyone (err….most people…) sort of write Mithos as a…cold-hearted person. But, it's not you peoples faults! The game wrote him like that!

**SPOILERS FROM HERE ONWARD:**

So…I thought I could write a One Shot about how he feels and is coping with the loss of his sister. I mean…his sister dies, and all he does is plan on destroying everyone's emotions by turning them into a lifeless thing. I'm playing the game for the third time (English version, as I live in Canada and am Greek/German…), and its weird watching it over and over. The first time, I sided with Kratos, and didn't do any side quests, because I wanted to just figure out what happens in the end. And then I did the next game play siding with Zelos, out of curiosity, so I'm not reading or looking at something and going "….What! When did that happen!" And did a few side quests in that file. Then, the one that I'm on right now, I'm with Kratos again. I figured out something in this file, also! The Kratos training sessions!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own ToS or any characters….although I'd like to own some characters…. (Coughs) But, probably never will!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/--------\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Tales of Symphonia, I Love you, Sister

_Darkness cannot drive out darkness; only light can do that. Hate cannot drive out hate; only love can do that. Hate multiplies hate, violence multiplies violence, and toughness multiplies toughness in a descending spiral of destruction...The chain reaction of evil...hate begetting hate, wars producing more wars... must be broken, or we shall be plunged into the dark abyss of annihilation.  
**Dr. Martin Luther King Jr.**_

Mithos sat in his study area. He had ordered that nobody was to come into the room, and nobody was to bother him. He didn't even have to worry about anyone bothering him. He had shouted at the soldiers and even his two fellow friends and comrades. The two closest people he could ever get to. Kratos and Yuan.

Sometimes, he felt bad that he yelled at them, constantly. He had said to Yuan once that he would've killed him if his sister hadn't had told him to keep Yuan alive…his sister…

That was a whole different topic for him. When she was alive, his eyes would sparkle, every time someone said her name. He lost his flute his sister gave him…but at least he still had a memory of it…and of her. He was beginning to see both Kratos and Yuan getting fed up with his plan of the age of lifeless beings…and he had to admit…other than the fact that there would be no discrimination…there wouldn't even be any love.

No one would be able to tell one feeling from another. Everyone would be the same as the person they just finished meeting…and it wouldn't even be any different. Would…Martel want that? He loved his sister more that anything and anyone. And he didn't prefer to admit it…but Yuan probably did too. And Kratos, him too….why was he always so cold-hearted towards Kratos? He was the very first Human who accepted him, his sister and Yuan.

He remembered the day they all first met. All the Humans in the village they lived in thought Kratos was way to strong and could beat them up in an instant. So, Kratos was somewhat of a loner…then Yuan, Martel and him came and Kratos accepted him, shrugging his shoulders, when Yuan said,

"_You'll accept me?" Kratos just replied,_

"_Why not?"_

From then on, they were all best friends…and he was treating them like dirt. Sending them both on dangerous missions…or perhaps there was no such thing as a dangerous mission for them. They had served in a war, for crying out loud! But still…it made him grimace, every time he thought about his sister…not like the past.

But, he only grimaced because of what his sister would think of him. Selfish…? No, he wasn't selfish…he was **trying** to make a peaceful world…was that being selfish. When he though about it, he realized a long time ago, if he looked at this idea he had, he would've thought he was the worst Half-Elf in the world! And now…he wasn't sure. Everything was confusing now.

He sighed and stood form his desk. He then transformed into his normal form, suddenly thinking the whole 'I'm-using-this-look-to-be-suitable-for-a-leader' extremely lame. Martel wouldn't even had recognized him if she saw him the way he was. He often wondered what she was thinking of, up in heaven.

Did they discriminate there too? Maybe he should just take off his Exsphere…and just see if they did…it wasn't any use living here, anyway. But then, what would he do for all the other poor Half-Elves that were being tortured and killed? If he just died and left the worlds they way they were now, it would be like betraying them…and anyway. It wasn't like he was going to the cloud filled heaven…but probably hell. The way he was treating everyone…going to take their emotions away.

Pathetic…

So, how was he going to resolve this? He couldn't. There was too much going on, and no one would understand him, if he stopped it. And, if he did stop it, what would he do next? Allow the great seed to germinate and not allow his sister to come back? No…he wanted his sister! Because…he loved her. Yuan loved her…yet he was secretly in an organization that was going to give her eternal slumber! Why would Yuan do that?

Even though he was older than 4,000 years, he still felt he was the same teen he was 4,000 years ago. So childish and foolish. He recalled the moment where they all met, when he was only 10 years old, while Kratos and Yuan were 15…his only friends…

_As Mithos and his sister walked onward, toward the town square he held his head low, making sure his hair covered his ears…and expression. Martel and his new friend, Yuan, held his head, normally. He seemed to hide the fact that he was bothered by the dumb Humans and Elves. Meanwhile, his sister, Martel held her head high. She had told him once, when she was younger, tucking him into bed, that he was not to be frightened by the people around him, but to be proud of who he was. He had objected, saying, _

"_Why should I act so normal, when everyone around me doesn't treat me normal?" Martel had just frowned, shook her head, and kissed his forehead. Now, Mithos understood why…sort of. It didn't make sense that because you had two different sorts of blood type in you, that you had to be treated so different. _

_Children ran past him, Yuan and Martel, glaring as they ran by. A small smirk tugged at hi sister's lips, but he didn't understand why. He asked Yuan why she smiled, and he replied, whispering,_

"_Iunno…but she looks nice when she smiles…" He scowled, angrily, and looked away from his new friend. Trudging through the dirtied streets, they stopped in front of a school. The school seemed to be the only thing that wasn't as run down as the other buildings._

"_They're not gonna accept us, sis." He said, his voice on purposely low, and scratchy sounding. Yuan smirked._

"_We're Half-Elves! We should be proud that we are smarter than these Humans!" He couldn't help but smile slightly at Yuan's encouraging words. _

"_You're right Yuan." Martel said quietly. He looked to Yuan, and noticed a slight red-tinged blush come to his face, as his smile grew. He rolled his eyes and walked foreword, with more courage. A bell rang as he approached the school, and a whole bunch of kids exited. He braced himself, as kids rushed past him. A few tried to push him, but failed. He might've been only 10 years old, but he wasn't so weak._

_Yuan and Martel rushed to his side, making sure he was not harmed. He brushed the tow of him, and looked up, into the school as the doors were opened. There was an auburn haired teenage Human boy that looked around Yuan's age, which was about 15, and other Humans surrounding him. The auburn haired Human…looked glum…and sad. The boys around him seemed to be teasing him, but the auburn haired teenager didn't seem to care._

_The auburn haired teenager walked forward, while the other boys stalked him, making faces and saying things like,_

"_You think you're so tough!" And,_

"_Fight us, ya geek!" He frowned. Not only did the stupid Humans make fun of other races they made fun of their own. How ignorant they were of their own behaviour. Finally the auburn hair teenager spoke,_

"_You'd better leave me alone…" he said, calmly…but sadly. The other boys laughed. _

"_What're **you **gonna do, Kratos!" The boy obviously named Kratos, turned around, facing the other dumb boys._

"_Don't try me," he said, in a dangerous, cautious voice." Kratos's attitude made him shiver, his hair standing on end. Martel then walked forward._

"_Why do you Humans pick on your own race?" He winced and flinched at the same time, finding the idiotic mistake his sister made. He pulled on her sleeve, whispering,_

"_Let's just go, Martel…" Martel ignored him, and Yuan stepped forward, making sure she wouldn't get hurt. Kratos turned around only to glare at them. _

"_Go away." Was all he said. He gawked at the Human. He was being treated badly and when they decided to help, he just told them to leave! Yuan walked up to Kratos and the other boys, saying,_

"_Nah, I'd rather stick around and see what happens, after all, I am deciding on joining this school." The boys laughed, and one of them said,_

"_Aw, I wouldn't want to piss Kratos here, off! He might end up beating you up!" Kratos clenched his teeth, anger finally showing. He ran up to Yuan, trying to pull him back, now, scared he would get hurt._

"_Yuan!" he hissed. When Yuan only pushed him away he clenched his hands, ready to use some sort of simple magic spell of his own on someone. _

"_Go…away…" Kratos said slowly, and furiously, "I don't need **anyone's** dumb help." He was taken aback by what Kratos said. Why did he seem so lonely? The boys finally shrugged and the leader said,_

"_Aw, whatever! Guess we're not gonna be getting a fight outta Kratos today! Heh, too bad! Later, geek!" With a 'Thump' on Kratos back, from the boys punching his back, they left. When the last boy punched him, Kratos grabbed the guy's wrist suddenly._

_The boy looked so startled and suddenly scared. Kratos ignored the boy's expression, and twisted his wrist, pulling the boy closer to him. Kratos then said,_

"_I wouldn't let your idiot friends come near me, and get into my sight ever again…or there will be bloody bodies on the ground, when I'm done with you guys." He gulped at Kratos's words. The boy nodded slowly and sped off when Kratos released him. _

_Martel walked towards them and said,_

"_You handled them well. Would you mind telling us why they're scared of you?" He clenched his teeth and looked towards his sister._

"_No, sis! No Human is gonna tell us anything!" Kratos cocked his head at what he said._

"_Why not?" He looked back to Kratos, and saw Yuan gawking. _

"_B-because!" Yuan stuttered. Kratos smirked, shook his head and walked out the building._

"_We're alike…" was what he muttered before exiting the building. They all looked at each other, exchanging glances, and then sped off, to catch up to the Human._

"_Wait up!" he shouted, "We're Half-Elves, why are you treating us this way!" Kratos stopped so suddenly, he almost bumped into him, and then Kratos said,_

"_So what if you're Half-Elves? What's so different? I treat all others the same way I treat Half-Elves and vice-versa." Yuan blinked and Martel smiled, while he was speechless._

"_So, care to explain why they were treating you that way?" Kratos frowned, making him seem even glummer._

"_I…I am the strongest teenager here, in this entire village, so no one wants to be near me, because…well I don't know why. Anyway, I don't really talk to people much either, because…listen, I've never told anyone this, so don't say anything…" He nodded and quickly said,_

"_We don't talk to anyone here, nor know anyone. So, sure." Kratos nodded and continued,_

"_Well, my parents are…failures as parents. All they do is yell and scream and hit, and yell…and then yell some more. So, I've lost all hope in love…never mind friendship. No one accepts me, and…well, I'd like a friend…" Yuan smiled, and put a comforting hand on Kratos's shoulder._

"_Well, you can have **friends**." Kratos then smiled, and his mood seemed to lighten making him seem like a more interesting and sincere person…_

…That was the past…

Kratos was so lonely back then. But so was he. With his parents abandoning him and his sister, he had too lost hope of love…but he did love his sister. His love for her was bigger than the galaxy itself. So, bringing the idea of the lifeless beings back…what help would that even be doing?

Mithos Yggdrasill loved his sister more than anything…yet he disappointed her every day, making the decisions he did. Treating people the way he did. It was a vicious circle and whirlwind, and he hated himself for creating it. But…there was nothing he could do. And no matter how lame it seemed for him to say it that was the actual truth.

But Mithos would never stop loving his sister, and he prayed somewhere up there-or wherever Martel was-that she loved him to. He let his friends down. He let his race down. He let his people down. He ruined lives.

Yet somewhere, under his cold heart was the Mithos he once knew…loving Martel. A teardrop rolled down his cheek as he closed his eyes and muttered,

"_I love you, sister…"_


End file.
